Männer nichts als Ärger
by Naley2333
Summary: Der junge Mann konnte nicht aufhören die Frau vor ihm anzustarren, genauso wenig wie er aufhören konnte zu lachen. Doch sein Lachen, machte die Frau nur noch wütender und wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre der Mann wohl innert kürzester Zeit Tod umgefallen.


**1. Kapitel**

Dies alles konnte nur ein böser Traum sein, denn es war einfach nicht möglich, dass ein Mensch in so kurzer Zeit in dermassen grosse Schwierigkeiten geraten konnte. Wütend zog sich die junge Frau die Schürze und das Häschenschwänzchen ihrer dämlichen Bunnyuniform vom Körper und schmiss sie in den Graben neben der Strasse. Ihre Füsse schmerzten von diesen doofen Pumps, die sie gezwungenermassen tragen musste. Wie ein trotziges kleines Kind stampfte sie auf den Boden, was zur Folge hatte, dass an einem der billigen Pumps der Absatz abbrach. Ja klar, immer wenn man dachte, es könnte nicht mehr schlimmer kommen, wurde einem in Sekundenschnelle das Gegenteil bewiesen. Sie fasste sich an den Fuss um den defekten Schuh auszuziehen und überlegte sich kurz auch den anderen Pump wegzuschmeissen, setzte dann aber mit einem Fuss in Strumpfhosen und dem anderen in dem Stöckelschuh, leicht hinkend, ihren Marsch auf der heissen Strasse fort. Die Sonne brannte heute um die Mittagszeit offensichtlich besonders stark und heizte den Betonboden auf. Der jungen Frau lief der Schweiss übers Gesicht und ihr rosaweisses Kostüm war inzwischen vollkommen durchgeschwitzt. Welcher Idiot zog auch so eine blöde Häschenuniform an? Na je ein Idiot wie sie, jemand der dringend einen Job brauchte, jemand der dringend Geld brauchte, weil dieses Arschloch von einem Mann…

Ihre Gedanken wurden jäh von einem Motorengeräusch unterbrochen. Sie sah sich um und bemerkte wie ein schwarzer Jeep mit getönten Scheiben in einem mörderischen Tempo auf sie zugerast kam. Die Frau nahm einen Satz zur Seite und konnte so dem Wagen gerade noch ausweichen, landete dadurch aber, wie könnte es heute auch anders sein, mit dem Hintern direkt in einer Schlammpfütze. Fluchend sprang sie wieder auf die Beine und strich sich über ihr wohlgeformtes Hinterteil, so dass jetzt auch noch ihre Hände total mit Schmutz bedeckt waren.

Kurz darauf hörte sie quietschende Bremsen, sah wie der grosse schwarze Jeep stoppte und anschliessend rückwärts auf sie zugefahren kam. Wollte sie dieser Dummkopf etwa überfahren oder was passierte hier gerade, dachte die junge Frau, blieb dieses Mal jedoch einfach stehen. Sie hatte weder die Nerven noch Lust ein weiteres Mal im Dreck zu landen. Kurz vor ihr kam der teure Wagen zum stehen und die Fahrertüre öffnete sich.

Das erste was sie sah, waren ein paar Füsse, die in schwarzen Converse Chucks steckten, gefolgt von langen gut geformten Beinen in Designerjeans. Auch wenn sie zurzeit völlig pleite und abgebrannt war, konnte sie immer noch erkennen, dass wahrscheinlich schon alleine die Jeans mehr gekostet hatten, als sie in den letzten zwei Monaten in der Bar verdient hatte. Ihr Blick wanderte von den Beinen über die Hüften zu einem, mit einem schwarzen, sicher auch nicht gerade günstigen Hemd bekleideten, muskulösen Oberkörper und schliesslich zu einem Gesicht bei dem wohl jeder Frau der Atem stockte. Der erotische Mund des Mannes hatte sich zu einem sexy Grinsen verzogen und seine schon fast hypnotisch wirkenden blauen Augen funkelten belustigt, als er sie betrachtete. Wäre sie vielleicht in einer anderen Situation gewesen und würde sie nicht so eine unglaubliche Wut, auf sich und die ganze Welt, besonders auf den männlichen Teil der Bevölkerung, verspüren, wäre sie eventuell auf dieses Grinsen abgefahren. Aber ganz bestimmt nicht heute, nicht an diesem Tag und ganz bestimmt nicht bei diesem Mann.

Nein, denn gerade einer von dieser Sorte der männlichen Gattung war schuld an ihrer Misere und jetzt lief ihr noch einmal so ein Exemplar über den Weg. Vor Wut schäumend stemmte sie ihre Hände in die Hüfte, setzte einen mörderischen Blick auf und stampfte auf ihr Opfer zu. Sie machte den Mund auf um ihm den ganzen Schwall an Fluchwörtern, die sie kannte entgegen zu schreien, als sich die Mundwinkel ihres Gegenübers noch ein bisschen mehr nach oben verzogen und er kurz darauf in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. Ein roter Schleier legte sich über die Augen der jungen Frau und obwohl sie Gewalt eigentlich verabscheute, verspürte sie in diesem Moment unglaubliche Mordgelüste.

Der junge Mann konnte nicht aufhören die Frau vor ihm anzustarren, genauso wenig wie er aufhören konnte zu lachen. Doch sein Lachen, machte die Frau nur noch wütender und wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre der Mann wohl innert kürzester Zeit Tod umgefallen. Was dachte sich der Kerl eigentlich? Nur weil er in Designerklamotten verpackt war und einen schicken Jeep fuhr, hatte er noch lange nicht das Recht sich über andere lustig zu machen.

Inzwischen schäumte die Frau richtiggehend vor Wut und sie konnte nur noch daran denken ihrem Gegenüber dieses dämliche Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Sie machte zwei grosse Schritte auf ihn zu, vergass dabei aber, dass ihr der zweite Schuh fehlte und verlor natürlich prompt das Gleichgewicht. Wild mit den Händen rudernd, sah sie schon den Betonboden auf sich zukommen. Aber oh Wunder im letzten Moment wurde sie von zwei starken Armen aufgefangen. Leider hatte der junge Mann wohl auch nicht gerade viel Sinn fürs Gleichgewicht und wurde durch ihr Gewicht auf sein Hinterteil befördert. Sie kam halb auf ihm zu liegen und konnte dadurch den frischen Duft seines Parfums einatmen. Dies änderte jedoch nichts daran, dass sie ihn immer noch umbringen wollte, schliesslich hörte er nicht einmal jetzt auf zu Lachen. Nein, wenn es irgendwie möglich war, lachte er sogar noch lauter und dabei blitzten seine weissen Zähne auf. Wie konnte ein Mann nur so perfekt aussehen? Es hatte wirklich den Anschein, als wenn er gerade einem Modemagazin entsprungen wäre und genau solche Typen konnten ihr gestohlen bleiben. Mit vor Wut blitzenden Augen schnaubte sie ihn an.

„Verdammt lassen sie mich los und hören sie endlich auf so dämlich zu lachen."

„Tut mir leid Miss, aber ich… Sie…", unterbrach er sich selber, da er schon wieder von einem Lachanfall geschüttelt wurde.

„Was? Denken Sie, Sie seien etwas Besonders? Nur weil bei Ihrem Anblick normalerweise die Frauen reihenweise in Ohnmacht fallen und weil Sie so einen tollen Schlitten fahren?" Bei diesem Satz fuchtelte sie wild mit den Armen in Richtung seines Wagens.

„Nein Miss, das denke ich bestimmt nicht." Doch in seinen Augen tanzten Funken und sie sah ihm an, dass genau dies in seinem schönen Köpfchen vor sich ging. „Waren sie auf einer Kostümparty, die sich in eine falsche Richtung entwickelt hat?", fragte er sie, während sich seine Hand, die auf ihrem Rücken lag, nach unten auf ihr Hinterteil bewegte. Seine dunkle und sexy Stimme irritierte sie für einen kurzen Augenblick ein bisschen, aber sie fing sich schnell wieder.

„Verdammt lassen Sie das," zischte sie und schlug ihm mit ihren Dreckfingern auf seine Hand. Immer noch grinsend zog er die Hand langsam von ihrem Hintern weg und erhob sich.

Während er mit vor Schalk blitzenden Augen auf sie hinunterblickte, rappelte auch sie sich auf. Inzwischen strotzten natürlich ihre Nylonstrümpfe nur so vor Löchern und man konnte wahrscheinlich mehr von ihrem Körper erkennen, als ihr lieb war. Eine leichte Röte schoss ihr ins Gesicht und sie versuchte den kurzen Rock weiter nach unten zu ziehen, was bei dem Typen sofort wieder ein Lachanfall auslöste.

„Kann ich Sie ein Stück weit mitnehmen?", fragte er glucksend.

Am liebsten wäre sie natürlich mit erhobenem Kopf davon stolziert, aber was sollte sie tun? Die Strasse war nicht gerade dicht befahren und bis zu ihrem Ziel waren es bestimmt noch zehn Kilometer.

„Kommen Sie, ich beisse schon nicht." Schon wieder konnte sie das Glitzern in seinen Augen erkennen und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob dies was er sagte auch der Wahrheit entsprach. Trotzdem nickte sie und ging mit hoch erhobenem Kopf um den Jeep herum zur Beifahrertüre.

„Wenn Sie nicht mit ihrem hübschen Köpfchen irgendwo anstossen wollen, sollten sie sich vielleicht die Häschenöhrchen ausziehen, obwohl die natürlich unglaublich süss aussehen", sagte der Typ und fing wieder lauthals an zu lachen.

Die junge Frau griff an ihren Kopf und merkte wie sich die leichte Röte in ihrem Gesicht in einen dunkleren Farbton veränderte. Scheisse, sie hatte wirklich vergessen die Ohren ihres Kostüms von ihrem Kopf zu entfernen. Ihr blieb heute auch gar nichts erspart. Mit dem letzten bisschen Würde riss sie sich die Ohren vom Kopf, schmiss sie auf den Rücksitz seines Wagens und kletterte in den Jeep. Auch der Schönling war inzwischen eingestiegen. Bevor er den Wagen startete, wandte er sich noch einmal der Frau zu und sagte grinsend, „ach übrigens ich bin Nathan." Anschliessend blickte er auf die Strasse und fuhr los.

Natürlich wusste sie wer er war, es gab ja kaum jemand in diesem Land, der ihn nicht kannte. Sie entschloss sich jedoch lieber so zu tun, als hätte sie noch nie im Leben etwas von ihm gehört.


End file.
